


Pocky party

by fanderismeh



Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Awkward Romance, Boys Kissing, Extreme Gayness, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Sander Sides AU, Swearing, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Pocky Game, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, kill me, patt hosts a party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: So... ya know the pocky stick game, right? Well geuss what. Roman and Virgil are doing it.sorry. I had too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684387
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. *gay panic attack*

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish the rest of the story tomorow. I'm too tired.

"Do I have to go?" Virgil whinned

"Yes." replied Dee."You need to socialize."

"But you know I have really bad social anxiety. I'll probably just lock myself in the bathroom."

"Still.." Dee said. "Just go. Plus I'm kicking you out of the dorm."

"Fine, But i won't have fun." said Virgil as he got into his car

"Wait! You forget the car keys!" Dee said. He grabbed the key and tossed it Virgil.

"Thanks."

When the he got to the party, it was packed. About 100 other people were there.

 _Wow, it's packed! How many people did Patton invite?_ Virgil thought. 

"Oh hey Guys!" Patton said, walking towards them."I'm glad you could make it to the party! Did Dee kick you out of the dorm again?

"Yeah." The storm cloud answered.

"Oh. Well at least you have somewhere to. Oh! I want you to meet my friend Roman!

A guy wearing a white shirt and a red and yellow flannel approached him.

"Hello there. I am Roman Prince.

Roman looked at Virgil.

_holy shit! He is so cuteeeeeee! What do I do???? Shit shit shit shit shit!_

(cue gay panic)

Virgil ran to the bathroom. His hands and face were sweaty and his heart was pounding.

_hOw CaN SoMeOne Be CuTe And hOt aT ThE SamE TiMe!??!!?!?!?!!!?!!!?!?_

After 5 minutes of a gay panic there was a knock on the door. 

"Hey Virgil, You good kiddo?" Patton asked. "We're gonna play a game soon, if you wanna come."

"Thanks Patton. I'll be out in a minute."

Virgil opened the door.  
 _Ok. Just act normal. You can do this. It can't get worse._

"Okay!" Patton announced as the room fell silent."We are gonna play "The Pocky Game"!

_it just got worse_


	2. *offended princy noises*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so wroamin and virge do da Pocky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out I had some free time!

After five rounds of Pocky it was finally Virgil's turn

"Can I choose for you?" asked Patton.

"Uh...I geuss." replied Virgil.

"I choose Roman!!" Patton said contently.

"WHAT?!?" shouted Roman and Virgil in sync.

"You have to do it. Everyone else did it." said Padre.

"You know what? Fine. Let's get it over with."

"Yeah."

Patton have them a Pocky stick. Virgil bit one end and Roman bit the other. Slowly they took turns biting the Pocky. Finally they're lips touched. The Pocky was gone but they felt like they should stay in that position. They kissed. (finally!)---------------–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roman pull away after like, a minute.

"Your a good kisser." he whispered.

"Thanks, you too." Virgil whispered back

"Awwwwwww!" Patton said aloud.

" Oops! That was supposed to stay in my head!" Pat giggled.

"Wanna chill with me for a while?" Roman asked.

"Sure!" Replied the anxious kiddo.

Roman and Virgil talked about random stuff like, what they're favorite band was, they're favorite color, favorite Disney movie, I think you get it now.

"Roman, gimme your phone." commanded Virgil.

"Why?" Roman asked. "I want your number." "Oh ok!"

**after the party**

Roman walked through the front door at his dorm with a smile on this face.

"What happened?" asked Remus

"Oh nothing besides the fact I just met the man of my dreams!" Roman said.

"Cool,I guess." 

"Don't you wanna know his name?"  
"sure?"

"It's the second most beautiful name in the world, after mine!"

"Which is....."

"Virgil!"

Remus snickered.

"What?" asked Roman.

"It sounds like virgin!" Remus said between laughter.

"*Offended princy noises* Shut up! I like his name!" Roman said as he punch his younger brother.

Roman walked to his room.

_What a jerk! He can't say anything considering he's still single._

Suddenly his phone dinged 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Panic! at the everywhere<[ Hey princy ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I ended that chapter like that. I guess I thought that it was a good stopping point considering I could go on forever. Anyways, I always happy to hear from you even if it's hate comments so don't forget to comment!


	3. *internal screams*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Deceit and they play a prank on Roman and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a little rushed. I woke up at 3 so I had to hurry

"Roman! I am going to the park to bury a body!" Remus joked to his twin.

"Ok." Roman responded.

Remus grabbed his phone and went out the door. He was looking at his phone so he ran into someone. 

"Hey watch where you are going!" The stranger said.

"Same for yo-." Remus started as he looked up at the stranger and stopped

_HOLY HECK HE IS SO CUTE!!!_

"I mean sorry." Resumed Remus while blushing.

"Ditto." said the stranger as he helped Remus get up. "I'm Deceit, by the way."

"Well I'm Remus." 

"Huh. Nice name." Complemented Deceit. "Where are you going?"

"Just to the park..." Remus' voice got quieter.

"Oh. I was too."

The boys ended up walking to the park together and exchanged stories.

"....and my brother met this guy at a party and he likes him." Remus told Deceit.

"Huh." Deceit thought aloud.

"And guess what? His name sounds like virgin!" Joked Remus

"Wait. Is his name Virgil" Deceit asked.

"Yeah why?" Questioned Remus

"That's my brother!" Deceit smiled.

"Oh that's funny!" Remus giggled.

"Hey Remus! Wanna tease our brothers about it?"

"Haha sure! Come to my place and let's tease Roman first!" 

"Ok! I have an idea!"

Deceit whispered something in Remus's ear. Remus giggled. When the boys got to Remus's house they started to tease Roman.

"Hey Roman!" Called Remus.

"What?" Asked Roman while looking at his phone.

"Hey-hey Roman!" Giggled Deceit.

"Whaaat?" Asked Roman again, still looking at his phone.

"Roman Catholic!" Joked Remus.

"Stop." Roman said as he put his phone down.

"Roman empire!" Teased Deceit.

"STOP!" Roman demanded as he pulled his katana out of nowhere.

"Roman the great!" Gushed Remus.

"I SAID STOP! Oh, wait, no I like that one." Roman smiled

"Well too bad cuz I'm never calling you that again." Rejected Remus. "Anyways, we came here to give you something!"

"Really? What is it?" Asked Roman

"Follow us!" Demanded Deceit.

Deceit and Remus lead Roman to the front door.

"Open it!" Remus snickered.

"Umm...ok?" Roman said cautiously as he turned the doorknob.

Virgil was standing on the front porch wearing a shirt that says "I love you" and blushing.

"Hi...." He said awkwardly.

Roman immediately got a bloody nose.

"What the--" Roman asked while pinching his nose.

Remus and Deceit were laughing very hard behind them.

"Deceit told me we were having a "Stupidest shirt" challenge. Oh wait. I forgot. Deceit is a LIAR!" Virgil explained.

( well yeah. the word deceit literally means lies.)

"Well that explains alot. Wanna stay for a while?" Asked Roman.

"Uh..sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a weird chapter.  
> also I'm giving a shout-out to Clara in the comments section. she was the one who came up with this idea. I just made it weirder.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I give u permission to add hate comments or love comments. Thank you for reading this. have a good day!


End file.
